The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to a low-priced digital photographing apparatus that can be mass manufactured by integrating components and lessening required materials during mass manufacturing.
In general, a digital photographing apparatus generates image data in an imaging device from incident light passing through a lens unit, and stores such image data. In order to control an incident time of light, the digital photographing apparatus includes a shutter unit. A printed circuit board (PCB) extends from the shutter unit so as to be coupled to a main PCB of the digital photographing apparatus, so that an operation of the shutter unit is controlled by a central processing unit (CPU) of the digital photographing apparatus.
Recently, various functions such as an optical hand-shaking compensation function, have been added to the digital photographing apparatus, and components having such various functions may be arranged in the lens unit. In this regard, such components may be integrated in the shutter unit. In this case, the PCB extending from the integrated shutter unit includes not only wiring and/or a chip of the shutter unit but also includes wiring and/or chips of the components integrated in the shutter unit, so that the length of the PCB has to be increased. Accordingly, with respect to a shape of a lens unit frame enclosing the shutter unit, a shape of a lens unit frame in a conventional digital photographing apparatus in which components are not integrated in a shutter unit, is different from a shape of a lens unit frame in a digital photographing apparatus in which the components are integrated in a shutter unit. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a lens unit frame having two different shapes has to be mass manufactured.